1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grain treatment, and more particularly to systems and methods for treating grain with ozone in a continuous flow system.
2. Background and Related Art
Many types of grain are grown for human and animal consumption and use. The condition of the grain is often affected by the growing conditions, and when the grain is harvested, it may be found to contain insects, mold and/or bacteria, unwanted odors, and/or toxins remaining from the presence of molds and the like. Additionally, once grain has been harvested, it often is stored for some time prior to final distribution and use. During times of storage, existing problems with the grain can be exacerbated. Depending on the extent and severity of the odor, mold, or toxin problems, the value of the grain can be slightly to greatly reduced.
Several forms of mycotoxins can be found in harvested and/or stored grain, including vomitoxin, aflatoxin, and fumonisin. These toxins are residues left behind by molds that may no longer be present in the grain. Certain conditions during certain periods of the grain growth cycles encourage mold growths, and the toxins are the afterproducts of that growth. It is essentially impossible to spray or treat the growing grain in such a way as to treat or prevent the mold outbreaks. Therefore, farmers generally have to hope for favorable growing conditions that do not encourage mold proliferation.
In Europe, statutory levels of a range of mycotoxins permitted in food and animal feed are set by a range of European directives and Commission regulations. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has regulated and enforced limits on concentrations of mycotoxins in foods and feed industries since 1985. Vomitoxin is a common problem in smaller grains such as wheat and barley. Aflatoxin is affects the marketability of corn and peanuts. Fumonisin is problematic in corn crops.